Good Morning, Bowser's Keep
by Mr. Puffy Buns
Summary: Ever wake up one morning and you're just as horny as could possibly be with no explanation nor reason as to why? Just wanted to get up, find someone and just go at it for hours on end? Wendy Koopa knows the feeling.
1. Rude Awakening

Have you ever woken up one morning and you just felt the strongest desire to fuck? I don't mean just jerking off or fingering yourself, or bouncing on a dildo, or even getting a quickie off your partner. I mean dripping wet, rock solid, body burning up, sweat trickling down your figure, staining your bed in bodily fluids as you crave cock after cock to stuff your depths, or a harem of gals grinding themselves all over your girth, each inch of your cock pressed against a plump, hot pussy whilst watching them all make out together. Ever needed to just completely lose it?

Have you ever desired sex like that? It's not common, but it's the best thing. She knows that very well.

Wendy groaned as the sun rays shone through her window into her eyes, forcing her from her sleep. The early morning sun brightened the Koopaling's room as she rose up from her pillow, wiping the sleep dust from her eyes. "Nnnhh… I hate mornings.." She grumbled as she turned to get out of bed. Before she could stand, she felt a stinging heat strike her and she fell back with a yip. The Koopaling bit her lip as the heat grew stronger, sweat forming and racing down her forehead. She blinked a few times, tension entering her body as she shut her legs tight and began to whine.

Wendy was horny. Unbearably so. And she hadn't the slightest idea why. Her folds were swollen and nectar dribbled from her needy lips. She grumbled and growled to herself, a paw moving itself down to her cunt, giving the puffy lips a poke. Her entire figure shook from the mere touch of her claw against her sex, cheeks glowing a deep red shade from the sensation. A chill ran down her spine as her claw rubbed up and down her aching, dripping pussy. "F-fuuuck… I need it.." Her voice shook as she slowly stood up, her legs shaking, struggling to hold her up. The Koopa fem put a ribbon upon her head, big, ploofy, and pink with white spots, covering the majority of her bald head. Her head was spinning, the heat getting to her, driving her mad. She couldn't take it anymore. She was desperate, ready for anything, anyone to pummel her.

"Slaves..? Iggy!... Somebody… come fuck me…." Wendy whined. She knew nobody was going to hear that. She stumbled towards her door and grabbed the knob. She stopped in her place as she picked up the sound of footsteps approaching. "Hmm.. someone's walking by.." The Koopaling pressed the side of her head against the door.

"Ya sure King Bowser told us to go monitor the back? It's pretty early, ain't like anybody comin' and goin', bro." A voice spoke, masculine in tone, indicating a male, a big one at that.

"Well that's what someone told me. King Bowser want a lot of us to go out and check the back. An early morning checkup to make sure ain't nobody tried to come around during the night since usual the night watch is on vacation for the rest of the week."

"Boys… big ones.. gruff brothers…" Wendy said to herself. She bit her lip, imagining what those two could do to her. She played it out in her head, bent over her bed by one, her tongue curling and dancing around the large cock in front of her while the other pumped and pistoned against her, rutting her soaking wet pussy as her nectar splashed all over their crotches. The visuals in her head were too much for her and she threw open her door without even thinking twice. The two males, a Hammer Brother and Ice Brother, stopped in their tracks just outside of the Koopaling female's room, seeing the Koopa Princess before them. She usually slept in a translucent pink robe, her plush D-cup breasts protruding out from the tight fitted robe, somewhat small on the curvaceous female, a lot of thighs and legs showing as well as a hefty amount of cleavage. The boys stared endlessly at the alluring display of sexiness, not even realizing the arousal quickly developing under their shells.

Wendy could see it in their eyes. They wanted her. She was a higher priority to them than their duty. She became their new duty, and she was going to enjoy using them for her desires. Her scent wafted pass their noses, the aroma strong and heavy, further arousing the two Koopa brothers. "Boys… would you mind stepping in for a moment?" Wendy asked politely, although she knew there was no need as they were already hers from the beginning. The minions nodded and went in quickly, following behind their sexy Princess. "I have a favor to ask of you.. boy, strong studs..~" Wendy gave a chuckle as she closed the door behind her servants and shoved the two onto the bed. "That's it… get comfy.. out of those shells, you two, I need it bad and I need it NOW~"

"Wh-whoa now, m'lady, what's happenin' with ya? Need us? Need us for what?" The Hammer Bro. spoke up, looking at the horny Princess, trying to ensure that she meant what ran through their minds. Wendy didn't have the patience; she grabbed both of their shells and tugged them off with ease. She left the two males in nothing but a white shirt just barely going down beyond their crotches. Tents rode up their shirts as the two brothers were fully erect, the Hammer Brother a hefty, healthy 10 inches and the younger Ice Brother a pulsing 8 inches, both 2 inches thick.

"Bingo..~" Wendy licked her lips, staring at the two rods. Her hands grab hold of the two males' shafts, both brothers tensing up as their sensitive rods get grasped. "You two are all mines today..~" Her hands began to pump slowly, stroking both males off. The Hammer Brother bit his lip, letting out a deep growl of approval as his shaft twitched in Wendy's grasp, watching the horny female jerk him and his younger sibling off.

"Oh man… talk about lucky, bro, we got a vixen gettin' us off~" The Hammer Bro chuckled, moaning deeply as a thick bead of musky precum formed at the tip of his girth. Wendy gazed at the delectable treat dribbling from the older male's cock and she went in, dragging her tongue up his dick onto the head, wrapping her lips around Hammer Bro's tip and lapping up the salty sweet essence. Her taste buds danced from the wonderful flavor she craved so badly, her tongue lashing out at the bigger male's shaft, winning deep moans from the Hammer Brother as she goes down on him, inch by inch entering her hot wet maw, tongue sliding down the underside, coating him in a thin layer of warm saliva before slurping it all back up with a sloppy smooch to the hilt of his rod as the horny Princess deepthroats her partner.

Meanwhile, the unattended Ice Brother decided to take matters into his own hands and sneaked off aside from the two occupied Koopas. He watched Wendy work his older brother's dick while he pat and stroke her cheek and head, promoting her to keep up her work on his shaft. He slipped off the bed and moved behind the slutty female, staring at her large, swaying behind, fat, juicy cheeks inviting the horny Koopa in, Wendy's stubby tail wagging to and fro, her cunt drooling heavily, swollen lips leaking endlessly down the slut's inner thighs, the sight, the trailing honey, the scent all too much for him to handle! He leaned in close to his Princess' behind, staring at the luscious rear and plump pussy for a moment longer before diving in without a care for the future consequences. His tongue dove right into the heated depths of Wendy's cunt, lapping up the sweet, sweet juice from her burning cave.

"A-ahh fuck yes~!" Wendy moaned out around the Hammer Brother's pulsing rod, her lips sealed tight around his meat as she slurps and sucks faster, bobbing along the 10 inches of girthy flesh. Her throat bulged out with every hilt on his meat, nibbling at the base while her nose buried into his soft scales, the strong musk of the male sending her into a euphoric state of pure lust, eyes rolling back for a moment as her body practically moved itself to the flow of their sex. Ice Bro's tongue dragged over the upper walls of Wendy's pussy, enjoying the taste of her heated honey, his cock twitching and throbbing hard, dripping hot preseed onto the floor below. He wanted her, needed her, but he wasn't going to rush what might be their only chance in life to freely fuck their Princess by her own demand.

"How she taste down there, bro?" Hammer Bro moaned, looking down at the Koopaling bobbing her head along his shaft. Ice Bro gave a low growl into the female's cunt, sending vibrations through her walls. Wendy's back arched as she gave a deep moan onto Hammer Brother's thick organ.

"Sweet as honey, big bro~ I've never eaten a pussy so scrumptious! Can't wait to fuck it." Ice Bro gave another growl into the Koopaling fem's cunt, filling her with more vibrations and winning more muffled whines of need from the girl. Wendy's eyes shut tight, her face as red as roses. She wanted the Ice Brother in her, needed him in her. She couldn't take it anymore; every second of him eating her out only strengthened the flames inside of her, the desired to be hammered, ravaged, plowed, fucked, whatever other words there are to explain absolute annihilation of the lower areas that generate the pleasuring sensations.

"D-don't wait then… come on, fuck me.. fuck me now!" Wendy demanded from her servant as she shook her plump rear in the male's face while Hammer Bro. pushed her back down on his dick. She gagged around the large cock, slurping and sucking all 10 pulsing inches, lapping up the beads of dribbling precum hungrily. The Ice Bro. took the opportunity, not wasting a single second as he rose up from his horny mistress' soaked sex, bringing his vein pulsing stiffy up to the drooling lips and pressing the thick head of his cock to Wendy's pussy, earning a firm shiver from the female as she immediately began to grind herself on him. Ice Bro. shuddered from the sensation of just touching her soaked, swollen lips, grinding back into the horny bitch while she continued her work on the Ice Brother's older brother, tongue dancing around every nook and cranny of Hammer Bro's shaft. She deepthroated the horny beast before her, gazing up at Hammer Bro with wanting eyes. Wendy wished so badly that a third Koopa were around, perhaps a Fire Brother. She really wanted to be stuffed in all of her holes, or even have two dicks plunge into the depths of her burning snatch. She wanted to feel the heat of a Fire Bro. throbbing in her, burning her up while working her to the highest of ecstasies. Perhaps the sound and scent of their sex may attract more males…

"Mmhnnh!?" Wendy's thoughts were cut short upon a sudden filling sensation in her lower region. The Ice Bro shook as he entered into his Koopaling princess' cunt, all 8 thick inches hilting in the clenching, drooling, milking heat of Wendy's pussy.

"Aahhh fuck yeah, that's tight—almost too tight~!" Ice Bro arched his back, releasing a growl-like moan as he throbbed hard in Wendy's cunny, precum shooting from the horny male's cock. He kept himself hilted in, moreso for him to adjust to her rather than the other way around. He'd never stuffed a pussy so tight or so hot and the pleasure made him feel like a virgin all over again! "G-goddamn, this slut's trying to milk my balls dry before I can even get started!" The Ice Bro commented to his brother as the Hammer Bro gently stroke Wendy's bow with one hand while the other guided the horny female's head up and down on his dick, allowing her to focus more on drinking up the copious shots of preseed and suckle him from tip to base.

"All the more reason to get some sloppy seconds, eh, bro?" Hammer Bro chuckled, watching the icy Koopa's hips pound against Wendy's wide hips, thrust upon thrust sounding out with loud, wet, sloppy smacks as juices squirt all over both his and Wendy's hips, making a hot mess of sweet honey from the slutty Koopaling's dribbling pussy.

Loud, muffled moans filled the air as Wendy finally broke from the rough pounding to her lower lips, her eyes rolling back as she suddenly came hard onto her invaders' dick, her cunt tightening around the Ice Bro's dick, sucking and tugging on the dick plunging in and out at a rapid pace while gushes of pussy juice splattered all over his stiffy and onto his crotch, dripping onto the bed sheets and racing down the desperate Koopaling's inner thighs and legs. She had lost it and she couldn't care any less that she'd practically made herself into a total slut to these two mere higher class underlings. All Wendy cared for at that moment was cock, cum, and pleasure, and even now she wanted—no needed more.

Wendy lifted off the Hammer Bro's dick and gave him a needy glance. Neither needed to say a word to understand what they both wanted. He wanted some tail, she needed to be plowed into complete submission. They'd both get what they wanted this way. Without stopping for a second, Ice Bro grabbed hold of Wendy's hips and pulled her up off the bed and onto his lap as he sat back, legs spread, pulling from the female's drenched depths, his cock covered in a thick layer of juices as he lifted her just a bit higher, prodding at her tight pucker with his thoroughly lubricated prick.

"Is this what you want, Wendy~? Ya need this in ya, you little slut?" Hammer Bro teased as he pressed the head of his larger flesh against her quivering lips, watching the horny Koopaling squirm and tremble in the Ice Bro's arms, wanting nothing more than to pounce that bastard and ride him until he cries and begs for mercy… not like she'd give him that.

"Y-yes… yes please, d-don't tease me, y-you bastard..!" She tried to growl at him but she could only release a cute, quivering moan as her body struggled to grind back on him, roughly at that. She was completely at the mercy of these two and she was so turned on by it yet so pissed off that they weren't just fucking her brains out. The princess of Bowser's Keep offers herself to these nobodies and they make HER beg? If she weren't horny as could be, she'd have them banished from the entire kingdom! But alas, she couldn't do a thing but wait, and all the while her sex dripped and quivered, swollen and aching with the need for cock.

"C-come on, give it to me! Fuck me now! Fuck me hard!" Wendy began to whine as the Ice Bro's shaft pressed and prodded at her tender star while Hammer Bro kept pressing and pulling away from her snatch. Her body was boiling with heat, sweat trickling down her lithe figure, face as red as a rose as she watched the hefty male before her lean in and give her cheek a soft lick.

"Oh you poor, poor slut... begging for dick like a bitch in heat~ I believe we've got you right where we want you, Princess." Hammer Bro smirked, his tip poking her plump labia and grinding at her drenched lips. Wendy's entire body shook as she whined loudly to the male while Ice Bro started to grind himself on her ass, his own form tingling with pleasure.

"A-ahh.. c-can I tap this ass now, bro?" Ice Bro asked, a hint of impatience in his voice. He wanted this Koopaling as badly as she needed them; he was getting really tired of his older brother always playing tease with their targets, he just wanted to get them, fuck them, pump them, and enjoy his life one slut after the other.

"Heheh.. yeah, let's have at this bitch, little bro~" Hammer Bro licked is lips, hands grasping the female's plump D-cup rack. He held firmly to the craving female, fondling her, winning slutty moans and gasping from her before a loud moan escaped Wendy's lips as Ice Bro drove in home. He arched his back and squeezed the slutty Koopaling's hips, diving into such intense heat and tightness. Her pussy was tight, but damn if her ass wasn't tighter!

"Aahhh fucking—oohhh fuck yes, that's hot!" Ice Bro moaned aloud, his cool cock being melted by the heat of Wendy's ample behind—figuratively of course. Steam rose into the air as hot and cold met and mixed together with the wetness of Wendy's sweat and Ice Bro's honey coated dick. All three Koopa's were a sweating mess, the stench of sex heavy in the air, wafting through the creases of the closed door and into the hallway, a number of noses catching the arousing aroma unbeknownst to the three horndogs going at it behind that single insecure barrier.

"Oohhhh YES! Fuck me... take me.. breed me you bastards!" Wendy screamed to the two males as her holes were plugged with thick, pulsing flesh. Hammer Bro grunted into the princess' ear, giving her perky, swollen nipples a teasing pinch, tugging at the puffy nubs and watching his slave moan and squeal in ecstasy. Honey splashed all over the upper class Koopa's dick as Wendy pratically broke her damn and let loose a second eruption all over Hammer Bro's meat. Her eyes rolled back, tears and sweat racing down her cheeks as the male in front of her smacked his lips tight against her own, locking the broken female in a hot, sloppy kiss. Their tongues danced desperately amongst their maws, going from one's mouth to the other while Hammer Bro went at Wendy's cunt with increasing vigor, thrust after thrust rougher than the last, even if just slightly. The entire bed rocked with their sex as the brothers bred their sex toy , Wendy simply laying there, sandwiched between two lowlife servants, never happier to have simple slaves do her bidding, and what a job these two did with her.

"Mmmh mmhnn mhrrf!" Wendy tried to call out for the two to pick up the pace, but mere muffles of incoherent speech escaped as Hammer Bro kept her locked tight in their kiss. Ice Bro bit down onto Wendy's neck, eyes shut tight as he pistoned faster into the princess' ass, his cock pulsing hard, nectar and thick squirts of precum coating the female's hot, clenching walls.

"Fuuuuck, I've never... had an ass s-so fat... nor so tight before.. i-in my life.." Ice Bro spoke between moans and gasps for breath as he went deeper into the fire, hands squeezing Wendy's hips firmly and forcing her down on him, driving himself further inside of her until her plump behind smacked firmly against his thighs, taking his dribbling rod in to the very hilt. Wendy shook wildly as she felt the cold gems of the Ice Bro press up against her plush rump, cheeks jiggling as every slam down on the male was similar to a rough spank to both cheeks.

Hammer Bro gazed down at his younger brother for a moment, seeing the bliss written all over the young male's face. There was only one thing he loved more than a good bitch to fuck and that was seeing his brother enjoying the moment as much as he was. He loved sex, be it fuck a guy or a gal, he LOVED having sex. But he would never put aside his little brother's own desires just to enjoy himself however he pleases. If Ice Bro couldn't have what he wanted, why should he?

"B-Big brother, I...—aahh fuck—I can't... hold on much longer.. she's s-so hot and tight around me.. I'm gonna explode!" Ice Bro moaned loudly, his hips moving frantically, losing rhythm as he pleasure began to ride up his loins. Hammer Bro smiled inwardly as he broke the kiss with their slave and gave a rough slam forward into her pussy, sending Wendy into a third orgasmic screaming craze.

"That's it, little bro... unload in her, fill her up 'til ya balls are dry~" He encouraged his little brother, keeping himself hilted in Wendy so Ice Bro could have her body all to himself to fuck her at his own pace rather than share the humping with him. Ice Bro moaned and whined, his cock pulsing and throbbing, squirting precum heavily along her walls before he finally lost it.

"Sh-shit!—I-I'm cumming! I'm cumming, big brother!" Ice Bro called out with a cute whine as he stuffed Wendy's ass full. The Koopaling princess let out a blissful howl as she felt thick strips of creamy, gooey seed spray into her depths, rope after rope surprisingly hot for such a cold Koopa, but it only made the sensation that much better. Her walls constricted around both males, clenching and loosening, convulsing and milking as she came for a fourth time, her eyes rolling back, lost in an unexplanable euphoria.

"That's it... good boy, fill her up..." Hammer Bro smiled at his little brother as he pulled out of Wendy's ass, his seed drooling from the female's gaped ring. He panted loudly, laying back as his cock went limp between his legs. Hammer Bro lifted the princess off of the exhausted male and pinned her down beside him, smirking at her. "Heh.. now it's my turn.." He whispered into Wendy's ear and she simply whimpered to him, craving his seed in her womb. He pulled back to the tip of his 10 inch flesh and poked at her pussy lips before diving back in, holding her legs up on either side of her head and piledriving her pussy rapidly. Wendy's eyes widened and she screamed to the male as he pistoned away at her, his thrusts angled straight down at her pussy, hitting all of her sweet spots and even her cervix as well.

Hammer Bro wasn't far off from his own orgasm; after an hour of nonstop sex, he couldn't go on much more without blowing at least one load. His cock pulsed and twitched. Preseed painted Wendy's walls as she was fucked into complete submission, her body shaking, being rocked by the Hammer Bro's vicious sex, drooling on herself from her wide open maw and dangling tongue. "Oh yeah... here it comes, babe..." Hammer Bro bit his lip, grunting and growling deeply as he hilted in the horny female.

"Yes... yes stuff me! Cum in me, minion!" Wendy cried as her walls clenched tight around the stiff flesh in her. She shook and howled to the male as she came on him, her walls constricting and juices splashing from her tunnel all over their crotches. The clenching and squeezing on him sent Hammer Bro over and he released a deep roar as he blew hard in the princess' depths, his cock opening her cervix and sinking the head right into her womb just as the first shot of cream emptied from his dick. His eyes shut tight, panting loudly as rope after rope of his white essence dumped into Wendy's womb, feeding her craving pussy and putting out the fire in her body. Wendy panted with the male on top of her, groaning as he filled her with his cum, quenching the ache between her legs.

"Ohhh yeah... that's... so fucking good..." Wendy closed her eyes and let out a sigh of satisfaction. "Thank you... now... o-on your way, boys... g-go clean up.. and get ready for the day..." The two nodded without a word and both kissed her before shakily leaving the female's chambers. Wendy laid back and let out another sigh. She was satisfied, but her pussy seemed to ignite with the flames of desire once more, even with the thick cream dribbling from both of her holes. "Dammit... I just got fucked silly... why the hell am I still horny...? Maybe I should get some breakfast... that oughta take my mind off this heat." She nodded to herself as she slowly lifted herself off the bed. "Hmm... but first... a shower.. I'm a mess." 


	2. First Breakfast

Wendy sighed happily as she stepped out of her bathroom, a towel wrapped around her waist. "Ahh.. nice and clean... I feel great!" She giggled to herself. "Well.. as great as I can be... feeling so horny and all, but eh, I'll take care of that soon enough. Now... what to wear? I should find something.. nice. Perhaps a little skimpy.. a touch of slutty~" She thought it over for a moment. "Oh! I know just the outfit!" She threw off her towel and took her naked form into the closet. A couple minutes of sorting later and she stepped out in a short, black skirt and bra-like chest cover, her slightly tubby belly exposed and large breasts hugged firmly by the chest cover, black fishnet leggings riding up her thick, toned legs and thighs. "I am one sexy bitch~ I'll have boys chasing me down the whole castle, heh heh.." She licked her lips, looking over herself in the mirror. Yep, she was one attractive Koopaling, and she was proud of her slutty composure.

"Hmm.. I should get some black lipstick to finish this look... but it'd just get in the way of kissing and sucking... but it'd make me look even more slutty and open to free fucks. Yes? No?" She stopped and thought it over for a moment before finally deciding not to go with it. "Eh, dicks before lipstick. Look out boys, Princess Wendy's on the loose~!" She chuckled and stepped outside of her door.

Closing the door behind her, she looked around the hallway. The hall was clear of any other Koopas. "Let's see.. it's still kinda early so.. I think I'll get lucky finding some boys getting breakfast. Oh! Even better—I'll get the chef! I heard he's one well hung stud~" She growled lustfully, imagining a big, jolly Sledge Bro taking her over the kitchen table, rutting her and filling her with his own unique 'ingredients'. She shook, closing her legs as she felt a trail of nectar racing down her inner thigh. "I need that... those Sledge Bros really know how to treat their partners in bed, and maybe I'll get some free snacks to go with my breakfast." Wendy closed her eyes and smacked her lips before hurrying down to the ground floor and towards the Mess Hall.

Wendy poked her head into the large room loitered with tables lined up parallel to one another. Not many Koopas had arrived yet, but there were far more than enough for a huge bukkake. Thoughts quickly filled her mind of many of the males standing over her, jerking off as she rode one, had another pound her ass, and a third fuck her throat, cum coating her inside and out. Another trail of juices race down her thighs as she found herself sidetracked by her lust again. She shook the thought, pushing it aside for another time and sneaked her way into the kitchen. Upon arriving, she could already smell the delicious aroma of eggs, bacon, sausages, pancakes, waffles, other breakfast foods, food, and breakfast.

"Something's smelling scrumptious!" Wendy exclaimed as she walked along.

"That is because I make only the best food for all!" A voice replied with pride. Wendy looked up and saw the tubby male standing in front of her with a big smile on his face, wearing nothing more than an apro that was almost too small for him. "Oh! Princess Wendy, what are you doing in here? I'm sorry, m'lady, but the kitchen is supposed to be off limits even to the princes and princess, Lord Bowser's orders."

"Oh no no, don't worry about me, I'm not here to cause any trouble... unless..." Wendy smirked.

"Unless what, m'lady?" The Sledge Bro blushed a bit as he examined the female. He gulped, finding himself attracted to the sexy female standing before him, a little over a foot shorter than him. Wendy gazed at the Sledge Brother before she pressed herself up against him.

"Unless you call this... trouble," She wasted no time and went right in for the kiss, pressing her lips firmly against his. Sledge Bro's eyes widened as he found himself being kissed by the Princess of Lord Bowser himself, his face flushing a bright red shade. Wendy closed her eyes, grinding herself on the stunned male, her dripping sex pressed against the male's thigh, coating it in honey as she dryhumps his leg. Sledge Bro gazed down at the female, knowing exactly what the horny slut wants and finally gives in to her 'trouble making' returning the kiss passionately while cupping the smaller female's plump ass under her skirt. Wendy moans deeply as the Sledge Bro's big, soft hands squeeze at her ample backside, groping and fondling her while grinding back on her, his stiffening girth tenting his apron and poking at her belly.

Wendy broke the kiss with a deep murrl as she found herself lifted up off the ground and placed down on the table, sitting on the edge with the Sledge Bro standing before her, his erection poking at her chest through the fabric of his apron. "Y-you bad girl, m-m'lady..! You're causing t-trouble here while I-I'm trying to cook..!"

"Oh but look how hard you've gotten, cutie~" Wendy licked her lips as she grabbed the apron and threw it upwards enough to free the Sledge Bro's stiffy, a whole, hefty foot long of thick, vein pulsing flesh throbbing before her eyes. "God damn, that's big.." She thought as she gripped the middle of the girth with a hand and began to stroke along it slowly. Sledge Bro shook and gasped as the princess gave him a handjob; she could barely wrap her hand around him entirely, he was so thick! "My my, Sledgy, what size~"

"A-ahh, m-m'lady... but that's n-not my na—aahhnn..." He shuddered as Wendy gave the base of his length a gentle squeeze. "A-alright... you can call me S-Sledgy.."

"Good boy.. now..." Wendy leans forward, giving the thick head of Sledgy's cock a kiss. Her tongue twirled around the tip, teasing the chubby male as he shook and quivered in front of her, moaning cutely.

"H-haah, m-m'lady.. o-oh dear.." Sledgy bit his lip, whimpering from the new sensations filling his body, a single thick bead of pre leaking from the head of his flesh onto Wendy's tongue. The Koopa Princess murrled at the surprisingly sweet taste of the Sledge Brother's precum, lapping at the head before wrapping her lips around it, latching on and suckling gingerly on him.

"Mmmhn... what a taste you hve, cutie~" She nibbled on the head of the tubby male's cock, watching him squirm and wiggle as she works her magic on him. Her tongue trails slowly down the underside of Sledgy's dick while engulfing him inch by inch, feeling the heat of his throbbing meat against her tongue, drinking the beads of precum dripping from his flesh.

"P-Princess.. th-this feeling... it's.. this feels so nice.." Sledgy whined, his face bright red, a cute groan emitting from the male as his hips bucked upwards lightly, stuffing Wendy with more cock. She gagged around him as his dick curved to slide down her throat, accepting him with ease as his thickness bulges out the Koopaling fem's neck. Her tongue lashes out at every inch of flesh in her muzzle, slurping around him and kissing his crotch as she deepthroats Sledgy. "P-Princess!" Sledgy moaned out, his eyes shutting tight and back arching. "O-ohh.. oh g-goddness! I.. m'lady, I-I feel something.. a-ahh!"

"Mmmh?" Wendy looked up at him before feeling a hot spurt fill her throat. Her eyes widened and she blushed hard as another spurt rushed down her throat followed by another. Before she knew it, ribbon after ribbon shot from the male's pulsing cock and she finally registered that he was cumming. She pulled off quickly with a pop and a gasp, mouth opened wide and tongue hanging out as the Sledge Bro painted the horny fem's face and mouth in hot, white cream.

"P-Princess! Ohh g-golly, what's happening t-to meee—aahhh!" Sledgy moaned out loud, a few more strips of hot cum splashing against Wendy's tongue before the male's orgasm began to die down. The Sledge Bro fell back onto the floor, panting heavily as his cock stood tall, still rock solid.

"Oh my, that was quick~ and delicious." Wendy licked her lips and scooped up some of the Koopa chef's cream off of her face and let it leak into her maw. "You must be a virgin, cutie; that was an orgasm, you came and boy is it delish."

"O-Orgasm?... Came..? Princess, what does that mean?" Sledgy tilted his head as he gazed up at her. Wendy giggled at his ignorance of sex and she straddled his hips.

"Oh you are just adorable! Here, you just lay there and look cute, I'll teach you eeeverything~" Wendy licked her lips, pressing her swollen folds against Sledgy's cock. Sledgy bit his lip and yipped, blushing deeply and gazing up at the Koopaling fem as she grinds herself against him, her pussy leaking onto his pole. "This... is called sex, cutie. My pussy... is going to engulf and squeeze your cock and you... are going to feel absolutely ecstatic in about three seconds.."

"Sex? E-ecstatic? M'lady, all this just sounds too we—eeeyaaahh g-goodness me!" Sledgy yelped and moaned out as he felt an intense spark of pleasure rock his body. Heat and tightness engulfed his dick as Wendy slide herself down onto the male, moaning deeply as her walls clench around the girthy rod stretching her walls.

"Ooohh... ohh fuuuuuck yes, that's big... s-so big!" Wendy arched her back, sitting up on top of the chubby male as she took his entire foot long cock into her cunt, glancing down at the bulge in her abdomen. "D-damn.. you're bigger than you look, cutie.. mmhf... l-look at this bulge in my belly, Sledgy!" Wendy let out a deep moan as she clenched around the Sledge Bro's cock.

"I-I see it, m'lady—ahh! I.. is that my.. is that my c-cock doing that? B-but how is it in your belly, Princess? Y-you put it—oohh!-you put it i-in your pussy!" Sledgy quivered under Wendy as she gyrated her hips against his, stirring the male's pole around in her dripping cave.

"That, cutie.. mmhn... is what happens wh-when your cock is s-so—ooohhh—big.. it goes niiiice and deep inside of my pussy.. a-and being so thick—aah yes!—being so thick also leaves a big, h-healthy bulge in my gut. But don't worry, i-it doesn't hurt—in fact, it feels amazing!" Wendy explained between her moans and pants as she began to lift up off the Sledge Bro, slowly pulling his shaft from her sex, walls clinging and tugging on Sledgy's flesh, trying to keep him inside of her.

"O-ooh dear me.. i-it looks.. it looks really.. seeing my cock bulge your tummy m-makes me feel all hot inside, m'lady.. i-is that good?"

"It is, cutie, it means that it turns you on, it's sexy to you and perhaps a fetish as well. And fetishes are.. well, they are sorta like things that you're interested in that makes you feel all hot and weird inside and makes your cock get hard. You'll learn plenty if you stay around me, Sledgy~" Wendy leans own and plants a kiss on the chubby Koopa's chest as she starts bouncing on him, lifting up halfway off of his stiffy and letting gravity pull her back down onto him, both moaning out and arching their backs in bliss.

"Ahh g-goodness me, Princess, s-sex feels so good!" Sledgy whined in bliss as his hips instinctively buck upwards in time with Wendy's bounces, guiding himself deeper into the hot depths of the slutty Koopa's soaked depths.

"Ohh yes! Th-that's it.. thrust up into my pussy, Sledgy! G-go deep inside of me, i-it feels so much better when you join me~!" Wendy cried out as she bounced roughly on the male, her body coated in sweat once more due to the intensity of their sex and the kitchen heat. Her body tingled all over and she gasped as she had the most sudden orgasm all over Sledgy's dick, her cunt splashing nectar everywhere on their crotches while she kept up her bouncing on him. "O-oohhh fuck me!"

"P-Princess! I-it's so hot and wet in your pussy! I-it's so good.. I-I think I'm gonna h-have an orgasm again!"

"Don't hold back, Sledgy! Feed my pussy, cum in me, cutie!" Wendy cried to the tubby male and gave a hard slam down on him, cumming on the Sledge Brother's cock again. Sledgy grabbed Wendy by the hips and released a cute cry as he bucked his hips upwards with every shot of spunk into her cunt, her already bulging gut beginning to swell as he flooded her womb with creamy goodness.

"C-cum! I'm... I'm cumming, m'lady!" Sledgy howled to the female while he pumped her to the brim, watching the Koopaling princess' gut inflate ever so slightly with his excess amount of freshly made semen.

"Good boy! G-good boy!" Wendy shook in euphoric bliss as her walls massaged every inch of Koopa cock inside of her, Sledgy groaning and whining as his climax calmed after a few more strips of cream. Wendy panted, looking down at the exhausted, half conscious Sledge Brother panting and sweating. "Mmmhh.. th-that's a good boy... So messy and sticky..~" Wendy murrled as she kissed his lips softly and climbed off of the Koopa. "You and me... gotta hook up again sometime, Sledgy.."

"Ohh... oohh golly... y-yes, m'lady... sometime soon.." Sledgy blushed brightly as his cock went limp and he tugged his apron back down, hiding his crotch from the frisky female. Wendy licked her lips and gave the Sledge Brother another kiss before helping the tubby male up onto his feet.

"Good boy.. now, since I caused a big load of trouble around here with you, I'll help you cook breakfast before I go about my morning." 


	3. The First Sibling

Wendy stepped out of the kitchen, her body a mess of sweat and various condiments. "Whew... who would've thought that cooking was so complicated?" She spoke to herself as she made way back to her room. "I'd better clean up before I go for my next target." She quickly arrived back at her room and removed her messy clothes, throwing them aside to wash later. "Alright... perhaps I should go for something simple. Something that won't get messy easily outside of sex. Hmm.. perhaps I oughta go with a fishnet bra and leggings and just give my skirt a quick wash. Yeah, that's sexy, right? Or maybe I should just strip naked and just go with my shell? Oh! What if I wear that one pink robe that Daddy doesn't like me wearing because it's translucent and boys can catch slight glimpses at eeeeeverything under it~?" Wendy giggled to herself gleefully and took a quick shower before rushing into the closet on the hunt for the see-thru pink robe she adored so much.

About twenty minues passed before she was standing clean and sort of exposed in her robe, the somewhat tight garment showing off the curves of her wide hips, the plumpness of her ample breasts hugged by the piece of cloth, her plush, round ass poking out just begging to be tapped. "Ahh, what a slut I feel like~" Wendy complimented herself as she gave a twirl in front of the mirror. "Now... what to do.. or rather _who_ to do~"

"Hi big sis! Err.. o-oh my gosh, big sis, what are you wearing?" Wendy jumped from the young voice at her doorway

"Huh!? Larry? What are you doing in my room, you little brat?! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"I did knock and you didn't answer so I just opened your door and now I see my big sis and she... you look hot." Larry looked away and blushed. This gave the Koopaling female an idea.

"You really think so? Because if you think I look hot, I could, say... give you more than this little look-see, baby brother." Wendy smirked, seeing the male's eyes brighten up at the thought of seeing his own sister exposed to him. "My youngest brother is a total perv! He's got the hots for me, his own sister! Teenage hormones." She thought to herself as she motioned for Larry to come in. "Well? Don't just stand in the doorway like an idiot, Larry, come in! And lock the door behind you, I've got a special present for you~"

"Ooo! A present for me? But it isn't even my birthday! Is it Christmas already, big sis?" Larry seemed to glow with excitement and energy, completely oblivious to what he's gotten himself into. Wendy smiled at the young male of age and gave him a pat on the head.

"You adorable thing, Larry, come sit on my bed and we'll get started." Larry did as requested by his older sister, his eyes never leaving her attractive figure. He could feel a tightening tension between his legs hidden by his shell, which began to feel a bit uncomfortable down there as well. "Now... let's get that shell off of you and we can really get to work~"

"O-oh uhh... okay?" Larry tilted his head but obeyed his sister and removed his shell. He now sat before his alluring sister in nothing but a pair of blue boxers tented out by a pretty well sized erection. "Oh no, b-big sis don't look!" Larry panicked and quickly closed his legs and tried to cover the throbbing stiffy, though he knew it was much too late to try to hide his physical representation of his feelings for Wendy.

"Aww, there's nothing you need to hide around me, Larry~ In fact..." She leaned in and blew a kiss to the boy before gently gripping the head of his covered cock. "...this is exactly what I brought you in here for..."

"G-gah! Big sis, wh-what are you..—th-this isn't right, big sis! W-we're siblings!"

"Really? Then why are you so stiff to begin with, hmm~?" She teased him, stroking the head softly, watching the young male tremble and shiver with pleasure.

"Ah-haahh.. b-b-because.. I-I uhh... o-ohh.." Larry was at a loss for words, moaning out quietly as Wendy's hand pumped the throbbing tent slowly from base to tip, feeling it pulse under the fabric.

"Don't lie to me, little brother.. I know you find me sexy... and I'm well aware you wanna make me your first.. so why keep you waiting?" Larry's eyes widened as realization hit him; his own sister was about to fulfill one of his biggest fantasies and she was the one bringing it onto him!

"A-are you.. really..? Y-you mean it? You aren't.. going to kill me f-for thinking you're super hot?" Larry questioned, wanting to reassure this wasn't a dream, trick, or trap. Wendy replied without words, but rather slipping Larry's cock through the hole of his boxers, letting free the 7 inch royal rod. Her hand gripped the base firmly, holding Larry's dick in place as her tongue made its long trek up the hard meat, slowly trailing along the underside.

"Mmmmhh... does this answer your question..~?" She asked with a sloppy kiss to the tip of the boy's cock. Larry shook all over and gave a girly whine from the strong spike of pleasure rushing up his spine, back arching as he throbbed hard in his sister's grasp.

"Aahhh s-sis!" Larry moaned out, biting his lip and drooling with precum. Wendy pressed her tonuge against the tip and lapped the beads of preseed from her little brother's rod.

"Ohh I love a male with a tasty flavor~" Wendy gave a lustful growl of approval to Larry as she nipped the tip of his shaft softly. "I'll take it slow to start.. make sure you can savior every second of what I'm about to do to you.." She took hold of her robe and pulled it off enough to let it drop off of her body slowly, her slightly voluptuous figure being exposed bit by bit to the horny teen, his stiff rod throbbing hard with approval and drooling a bead of pre, his desires to do Wendy growing that much more powerful with her naked form standing in front of him.

"Oh wow... b-big sis you.. you're way hotter than I ever imagined you..." Larry blushed deeply, examining the female and loving every bit of what he sees. Wendy giggled and blushed a bit herself, feeling quite embarrassed that she had her own brother turned on like his, but the thought of incest just turned her on like crazy. She kneeled down in front of the boy and groped herself, shuddering as he fondled her own smooth, scaly breasts, feeling the plush D-cup mold into the form around her fingers, their squishy nature perfectly round and cushiony.

"Just relax, Larry.. and let me take care of you.." Wendy spoke softly and seductively to the fellow Koopaling as she slid Larry's cock between her big, soft breasts. Larry gasped and tensed up, letting out a loud moan as his sister's warm breasts massaged his tender, virgin flesh.

"Wh-whoa—oohhhh big sis! Th-they're so soft.. w-way softer than I expected.. aahh!" Larry closed his eyes, mewling and whining out as he twitched and throbbed between Wendy's breasts. She blushed as she saw the head of his cock poking out from her squishy boobs and decided to give the horndog a little extra

"Ohh, it just gets better, cutie~" She smirked, going down on the exposed head and engulfing it, tongue lashing out at the tender underside of the Koopaling's cockhead. Larry shook all over and released a loud, girly moan as Wendy bounced her breasts slowly along the thickness of Larry's organ while she sucked and kissed on the sensitive tip, lashing out at it, tongue dancing around the precum spurting rod. "Mmmh.. that's it.. feed me, little brother.." Wendy gave soft nibbles on the youngest Koopaling's cock, her hand squishing her breasts together, allowing her to squeeze Larry's cock in their warmth and softness.

"Big sis—hooohh p-please... don't stop..." Larry whined, his legs spreading more, cock pulsing hard for the female kneeling before him as she laps at the head of the teen's twitchy malehood.

"Mmhh, Larry..." Wendy moaned around the cock in her mouth, bobbing her head along his shaft, her breasts squeezing him around the base while she works the rest with her warm tongue. She could feel her brother's dick throbbing more oftenly in her mouth, a sign that he was coming close to his sweet release, his first ever orgasm... outside of any possible masturbating he may have done.

"Big sis, I... I'm g-getting there.. o-ohhh gosh I-I think I'm gonna... gonna cum..!" Larry bit his lip, eyes clenching shut as his moans grew louder and more drawn out.

"Mmhhn!" Wendy let out a muffled moan as she took him in as much as she could and slurpped roughly at his flesh while cupping and groping his plump orbs with a hand. Larry's back arched and he howled out Wendy's name as he hit his peak, strings of hot cream splashing onto Wendy's tongue and down her throat, coating her maw in his sticky white love.

"Ooohhh Wendyyyyy!" Larry wailed as he fed the horny female every shot of seed he could muster in one orgasm. Wendy happily swallowed down every rope and bead of cum her youngest brother shot into her mouth, savoring the bittersweet flavor of his spunk. With a loud smack, she let the Koopaling's cock free from her warm muzzle and licked him clean of any excess cum left over on his dick. "B-b-big sis... oh gosh, that felt.. that felt way better than I could've ever imagined..."

"Hmm hmm.. oh Larry, you're such a sweetheart sometimes.. but I'm not quite finished yet.. in fact, I haven't gotten to finish at all~" Wendy smirked at the blushing boy as she settled herself on his lap, her ample behind brushing against his stiff flesh.

"Big sis, wh-what do you mean b-by that? Y.. y-you aren't gonna...—"

"Oh yes, Larry.. that is exactly what I'm going to do." Wendy kissed his forehead as she grind herself on the virgin Koopa, her damp lips hugging his cock. Larry's entire body shook under Wendy as he instinctively grind back against his sister. "Hmm.. you know what, I think I'll give you the honors of stuffing my ass instead~ It's just as tight and the extra heat makes up for the lack of my soaking wet pussy."

"O-oh yes, yes please big sis! I-I love a cute girl with a big butt!" Larry blushed wildly as his tip poked at Wendy's tight pucker, his wet shaft dribbling pre against her rear entrance while she grinds on him firmly. Wendy quivered, moaning lustfully at the touch of Larry's dick against her backside.

"Come on, Larry.. take me." Wendy whispered to him as she held him by the shoulders. Larry nodded and reached for the slightly tubby female's hips and gripped them, pushing Wendy down on his cock. He bit his lip, feeling himself pushing against his sister's resistant ring before he punctured pass and slid into her heat with ease, his wet flesh and spewing pre lubing Wendy's walls as he enters her. "Aahhh yeeesss, give it to me, little bro..~"

"G-gosh, big sis i-is so hot!" Larry whined out loud, throbbing in Wendy's tight ass as she clenched firmly around his organ. Wendy glanced down at the cute Koopa under her as he filled her with his 7 inches of stiff meat.

"Ohh fuck... that's it, f-fill me up, Larry!" Wendy closed her eyes, back arching as she moaned in ecstasy, her cunt drooling heavily onto their crotches as she began to ride her little brother, starting slowly on him to let the moment last for the virgin boy. Larry's hands squeezed at Wendy's hips, caressing and stroking them as she bounced on him, body trembling in pure ecstasy as he took his first female and the only one he wanted in his life.

"B-big sis... you feels so amazing o-on my cock..!" Larry mewled, his stubby tail wagging as he gave light humps upward into Wendy's bounces on him.

"A-all yours to fuck as you please. Ooohhh yes, h-harder! Fuck me, little brother!" Wendy squeezed her brother close, her lips hitting his, kissing him desperately. Her body burned with need as their tongues entwined together in Larry's maw, Wendy's sweet nectar dripping from her swollen folds, craving another cock to plunge in her. If there was anything she loved more than sex, it was sex with multiple guys at a time.

"Mmhhn, big sis.." Larry whimpered as he fell back on the bed and flipped Wendy over so he was now on top of her. Wendy gasped at her little brother's sudden strength, finding herself pinned under the horny male, his hands holding her legs spread as he took to his own pace, pounding into her hot ass hard and deep.

"Aahaahhh fuuuuck YES!" Wendy screamed as he went away at her, plowing away at her quivering tailhole. Her pussy splashed juices all over herself and Larry's belly as the rough fucking drove her into a powerful climax, her anal canal constricting hard around the Koopaling prince's cock.

"Ahhh big sis, y-you're gonna make me cum!"

"Hold back, Larry! Hold it back as long as you can!" Wendy howled as she shoved two fingers deep inside of herself, fingering her drenched cunt hard while Larry ravaged her tight rump. "Oohhh I'm gonna cum again, baby bro!"

"M-me too! Big sis! B-big sis, I'm cumming!" Larry cried out loud, his body shaking as he rammed himself balls deep inside of his sister and unloaded in her, hot, sticky strings of cum splashing inside of Wendy's hot ass.

"Oohhh s-so hot~!" Wendy screamed as she splattered another wave of sweet honey all over her hands and crotch while Larry fed her hungry bum his spicy cream. Both Koopalings shook blissfully against one another as they rode out their orgasms together until neither could cum any longer. Larry collapsed atop of Wendy, panting heavily as he gazed down at his exhausted sister, both siblings shuddering in their afterglow.

"B..big sis... I-I...—"

"Shh.. I know, Larry... I love you too.." She smiled at her loving brother and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Let's just.. lay here for awhile.. I'm exhausted..."

"Yes.. let's, big sis.." Larry blushed and smiled back at his older sister as he nuzzled up to her. Wendy let out a soft sigh as she hugged her brother close and gently pet him. She'd take a quick nap, enjoy the comfort of her brother, then hopefully be done with this unbearable heat by time she wakes up.


	4. How About This Game?

**Note for the lovelies: **Well.. kept y'all waiting a little while. Kinda went into a slump; writing stories is still a thing I'm [maybe] trying to get back into, so I'm not just pulling up Microsoft Word and going nuts the second I get home from work/night class. Been training in Smash 3DS & Wii U working up my Villager game. Finally officially decided to main the mayor of Smashville and set a goal to become best in the state, then move on to best in the nation, and eventually best Villager player in the world. Dreams become goals, I suppose.

But, all that unrelated jazz aside, Wendy's got herself a little threesome going! Sorry if there's any grammatical errors or errors so intense shit just hits the fan! I started up chapter 4 not long after finishing and posting chapter 3, but then I stopped for almost a month, so I wasn't much sure on what was already written and just got back into it. If you see any huge errors, or any at all, critique and notifications are always helpful!

Feeling really rusty writing these things... huh..

* * *

><p>Wendy stepped out of her room, closing the door behind her. She was a mess of sweat and cum, completely nude and exposed. Larry really did a number on her earlier. Looking around, she saw the hallway was empty. "I wonder…"A thought passed the female Koopaling before an idea came to mind. "If there's anywhere those two would be, it'd definitely be there." She licked her lips. Wendy had plans for her next victims—ermm.. partners. And she knew who they were and exactly where to find them at this hour of the day. Walking by, she took a quick glance out the windows. The sun was still making its way high into the sky. Even after her nap with Larry, it seemed to still be morning, albeit late morning. Perhaps almost noon. That's plenty of time for more than enough flings to deal with this unyielding lust.<p>

Minutes passed and Wendy stepped into the game room located at the far west end of the second floor corridors of the main castle. She stood outside the door, looking through the small glass window and spotted two familiar fellows playing a game of Air Hockey. "Lemmy… Iggy..~" Wendy stepped into the game room, looking towards the two Koopalings with a lustful smirk. Both boys' eyes rose from the table to gaze upon their sister, eyes widening and jaws nearly dropping seeing her completely naked and scales glistening with sweat and sticky with seed from her previous fuck.

"W-Wendy.. whoa, what's going on w-with you?" Lemmy asked, blushing brightly as he felt an uncomfortable growing pressing against his shell between the legs. Iggy stared on at his sister with wanting eyes, a smirk upon the kooky male's face. He could take a guess at what the naked female wanted of the two, but decided not to speak the obvious.

"I need a little.. help with a 'problem' I'm having and I think it's your turn, you two~" Wendy gave a sway of her hips as she walked towards them. Lemmy gulped, cheeks glowing more and more red the closer his sister approached. Iggy, meanwhile, was ready for the slut. He knew she always had a sexual craving for her brothers, and she was finally showing it. He removed his shell, all the while still smirking lustfully at the Koopaling, leaving himself exposed as well now, the taller male well gifted between the legs with a hefty foot long erection standing thick and bobbing excitedly between his legs. Lemmy, meanwhile, was still blushing hard, shyly observing their attractive sister as she stood before him, hands reaching forward to Lemmy's yellow spiked shell and slowly removing it from his body. Unlike Iggy—being the bashful and mischievous type he is—Lemmy actually wore boxers beneath his shell, yellow in color with orange stars adorning the clothing, something similar to one of the many balls he likes to balance on.

"Well, well, well.. what do we have here?" Wendy teased, hand cupping the bulge in Lemmy's underwear. The smaller Koopaling male quivered and watched as his sister fondled his stiffy and plump gems, cute, girly moans emitting softly from him. Wendy licked her lips, leaning in towards the male's bulge and giving the tip a tender kiss, winning a shiver from her brother.

"A-ahh, Wendy.." Lemmy whined softly, biting his lip as a bead of precum stained his underwear. Growing impatient, Wendy took the hem of the male's boxers and gave them a tug downwards, freeing the thick, 7 inch erection from their clothed prison. Lemmy gulped, knowing exactly what his sister wanted, and he was both nervous and excited to give it to her. "B-be gentle with it, i-it's my first time e-ever having something like this happen.." Lemmy spoke softly. Wendy looked up at him, almost scoffing at the male's plea as she raced her tongue up the underside, leaving a trail of warm saliva behind her. Her lips met the head and she wrapped them around it, engulfing and suckling upon the tip of her brother's meat. Lemmy quivered visible, moaning and mewling with pleasure as he felt an incredible sensation rock his body, his legs trembling before he fell backwards onto his rump, legs spread for the other Koopaling to go to work on him.

Wendy moved forward, her ass up high, swirling her tongue around Lemmy's dick, swallowing around inch after inch as she took more of the male in her mouth, licking around him, tasting his salty sweet preseed. She let out a low growl at the delectable flavor, vibrations running through Lemmy's cock, earning more shivers and girly whines from the playful male. Iggy, meanwhile, admired the view of his sister's plump backside, swollen, puffy pussy lips appearing rather fresh, albeit the many previous poundings it has taken just hours prior. Plush, yellow-orange scaled cheeks swayed to and fro, enticing the horny Koopaling, his stiff, 9 inch rod dripping pre with excitement as he gave Wendy's ample ass a hard smack to the left cheek. Wendy yelped around Lemmy's dick, her ass jiggling to the hard spank, her body quivering with pleasure, loving the playful abuse of her mischievous brother. Iggy growled lowly as he gave the right cheek the same treatment, a hard smack to it and a jiggle in return further inviting the male to have at her backside.

"Mhnnh fmmck mehf alrmmdeh!" Wendy spoke, muffled by the cock in her maw. She looked wiggled her ass, craving to be stuffed by the taller, horny male behind her. Iggy saw her need, how badly she wanted it, craved it, how badly she needed him, and it turned him on to see her squirm under his mercy. He throbbed hard, he wanted her just as badly, he wanted to take her, make her scream, and show her who's boss, but he had more patience than the female, and he was going to enjoy teasing her, making her wait until just the right moment to really rock her world.

"Heheh.. is this what you want, huh?~" Iggy teased, pressing the thick head of his shaft against her hot lips. Wendy shook all over as she felt the sensation of a male prodding her entrance. She ground against the Koopaling, whimpering for him to take her, to sink that fat shaft in and rut her, but he just kept grinding on her, stirring his shaft around her lips, getting his cock head coated in her honey. "Beg for it, little slut.. if you want this cock so badly, prove to me that I should give it to you~"

Wendy whined on Lemmy's cock, slurping roughly at the male, bobbing quickly on every inch. She grabbed the head of the male's rod and pumped him rapidly, pulling off the squealing boy's cock and gazing back at the taller, more mature Koopaling. "P-please, fuck me! Give it to me, Iggy.. pound my pussy raw, d-don't stop until I'm flooded with your cum!" She begged and whined to him. He smirked devilishly at his sister and grabbed hold of her hips, pressing harder against her, hotdogging her hot pussy lips and grinding roughly on her. Wendy trembled uncontrollably, Iggy's rough humping against her making her squirm, juices flowing against the thick meat hugged by swollen lips. She was in ecstasy and yet it hurt as well just to feel him brush her outside. She wanted it inside, to feel that big pole brush her tender walls while she squeezes around it, tugging and massaging, making him howl and beg for her to let him blow in her, but she was caught under the two males, at their mercy for the sake of her own pleasure.

"Mhh.. I think you've suffered enough~" Iggy stroked his sister's hips and lined up with her entrance, coating himself in a thick layer of nectar and his own pre before he slid gave a rough thrust forward. Wendy's eyes widened and she let out a loud squeak as her pussy was invaded by the fat girth, walls stretched and spasming around the cock stuffing her. Iggy grunted, his dick hugged by the smaller Koopaling's incredible heat, her walls constricting around the organ, adjusting to its size. "Ahhh, that's it.. that's a good girl, hug my cock..~" He growled lustfully, leaning forward and laying his weight on his fellow naked sibling. He placed his hands on either side of the female, holding himself up somewhat as well to give himself better leverage before his hips began to pump fast. Slap after slap filled the air as Wendy cried out on Lemmy's rod, slurping around him sloppily, eyes rolling back as her soaked cunt was ravaged by her brother. Iggy growled and moaned deeply, having never had a female so wet or willing for his preferred style of sex—rough and wild, expected from someone like him.

"That's it, slut, take big brother and milk him dry~" Iggy whispered into the smaller Koopaling's ear seductively, making her quiver while he rut her sweet sex hard, precum mixing with her juices, splashing all over their crotches. Lemmy blushed, watching his brother go wild on their sister, his hips moving rapidly, every smack of their hips making a loud, echoing clap through the game room. He gently pet Wendy's head, moaning her name out as she swirled her tongue and nibbled all over him, exploring every nook and cranny, swallowing every strip of preseed he has to offer.

"A-ahhh, Wendy don't stop… mmhh that feels so good…" Lemmy moans blissfully, his hips beginning to pump as well, thrusting lightly into the hungry, horny girl's maw while she keeps up her quick bobbing and hard suckling. Wendy's stubby tail wagged like mad against Iggy's stomach as she took her brothers and only wanted more. She could only wish the rest of them would storm in right now and all have away at her. Maybe someday that dream will come true. Her eyes rolled back and she shook violently when Iggy hit her sweet spot, his shaft jabbing at it over and over, awarding the male with a loud cry and a heavy gush of sweet honey all over his thick shaft and plump orbs in a powerful orgasm.

"Heh heh, that-a girl! Burst on my dick, spray those juices, little slut~!" Iggy's hips were nearly a blur as he ravaged the needy girl, giving her a run for her money as she screamed on Lemmy's cock, the smaller male shaking and crying out as the vibrations rocked his length as well as his body, his hips moving faster, fucking Wendy's maw like a fresh cunt, feeding her copious strings of sticky pre.

"A-ahhh fuck, Wendy!" Lemmy bit his lip, not letting up on face fucking the horny girl as he lost control and send ribbons of hot, gooey spunk splurting along her tongue, the walls of her maw, and down her throat, hugging her head as the Koopaling hilted in her mouth, his shaft throbbing in her throat, giving deep, desperate humps against the female as he felt sensations wash through his form like nothing he's ever experienced. Iggy chuckled, watching the adorable virgin have his first orgasm by another Koopa's hands, or mouth in this matter.

"Heheh, how's it feel, Lemmy? Blowjobs feel great, don't they?" Iggy smiled at his brother, his own rod twitching and dribbling copious beads into Wendy's depths, close to erupting himself. As Lemmy fell back in exhaustion, this gave Iggy the opportunity to grab hold of Wendy and tug her backwards, the male sitting back with his sister atop of her, her back to his chest and his hands grabbing and cupping the horny girl's big rack. Wendy shook violently against her temporary lover, her perky nipples pinched and tugged at, making her moan and cry out for him, her warm essence leaking from her nipples onto the Koopaling's hands. "Ohh, is that your milk I feel, little slut~?" Iggy whispered teasingly into the female's ear. Wendy's face couldn't get any more red as she bounced herself along Iggy's meat, her moans and groans getting louder and louder as her soaked sex flooded their crotches, juices trailing down her thighs and legs, dripping from Iggy's shaft and balls, his constant spurts of pre mixing in the trail of nectar, puddling together in the ground.

"Sh-shut up.. a-and cum inside me!" Wendy cried out, slamming herself hard on the male before grinding roughly on him, her body quivering, quaking uncontrollably, eyes rolling back as she erupted on the Koopaling, her rush of juices gushing around Iggy's rod, showering his crotch in her love, honey splattering everywhere while Iggy pumps and grinds roughly into his sister, making her scream out his name in untamed bliss.

"That's it! Bust on me, Wendy! You're my bitch now, girl~!" Iggy howled as he squeezed the girl's plump rack and he lost it, eyes shutting tight, tensing up before he blew a large ribbon of sticky Koopaling cream into his sister, torrents upon gooey torrents of white hot seed splashing Wendy's walls, clinging tight, hugging her soaked walls as he paints her insides wide. Wendy's eyes rolled back as the heat of her brother's sticky nut pumping in her made her mewl and spew another wave of honey all over his dick in a second orgasm. Both Koopalings shook against one another as she turned her head back to him and their lips locked in a hot, desperate kiss of heated passion, their tongues coiling and twirling, dancing about, swapping saliva and tasting one another's flavor. Their moans filled the air as they continued to cum in and on one another, Wendy's womb taking her brother's cream, feeling it pool up in her before it flooded and swelled her gut, her belly bloating out a slight bit before the rest of her brother's white love drooled from her coated, creampied depths. Their tongues coiled and wrapped together in Wendy's maw as she moaned lovingly to her mischievous lover before they broke the kiss, a trail of mixed saliva connecting their tongues and lips. Sweat trickled down both of their exhausted, well-worked bodies as a loving moan of the other's name came from them.

"O-ohh gods… Iggy, y-you dork.." Wendy blushed as she kissed his cheek. Iggy blushed as well with a goofy smile as he gently pat her belly.

"Heh heh… I may be a bad prankster… but you're still my sister and I love ya, Wendy..~" He smiled at her, nuzzling her before gently easing her off of his shaft. Wendy moaned softly as she was pulled off the male's cock, his seed drooling heavily out of her once the 'plug' was pulled. Both of them collapsed onto the ground, Iggy panting heavily as he pulls Lemmy close to him and hugs his little brother close. Wendy murrls lowly, slowly getting herself up, using what strength she had left to lift herself off the ground as she saw a paw of footpaws stamp in front of her. She gulped, slowly trailing up the figure, thick, toned legs and thighs before her, eyes widening at the 9 inches pulsing before her, veins throbbing in the exposed erection, cheeks going bright red as she forced herself to gaze further up until she saw him.

"So… my sister is a slut, eh?"


End file.
